Drum assemblies of the type generally described herein are typically those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,968 or 4,079,571. They will include a plurality of jaw stations circumferentially spaced about spider wheels which form the lateral dimensions of the drum. Each jaw station will include at least one stretching jaw which is movable outwardly relative to the center line of the machine. The jaw is configured to include fingers or jaw elements generally arcuate in configuration which will register around a can after the carrier has been stretched permitting the carrier to be snapped over and beneath the chime sections of the can.
The carrier strip is a relatively thin, flat configuration having the plurality of container encircling bands formed therein. The outermost band of the carrier strip must be deformed to a position substantially 90.degree. to the plane of the carrier strip in order to be properly fitted about the stretching fingers for subsequent association with the containers.
In the prior art, machines of the type mentioned above, a carrier guide and forming station includes twisting rails which bend the outer band of the carrier strip into its proper orientation prior to association with the continuously moving sets of jaw stations. For example, reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,935 and also to U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,949, will show a guide assembly which includes a pair of laterally spaced carrier forming rails which include juxtaposed surfaces associated about and beneath the side marginal regions of the carrier strip. A first section of the marginal twisting rails in the prior art guide assemblies arranges the juxtaposed surfaces of the rails in a planar condition parallel to the strip. A second section of these surfaces gradually deforms the side margins of the strip by bending the juxtaposed flat rails to a position 90.degree. to the first position, thus the carrier strip is forced into a conforming relationship with the jaws by bending the outer margins 90.degree. to the remaining portions of the strip. When the carrier is thus in this deformed condition, it is then associated with the jaws which are continuously moving beneath the guide regions.